Unexpected Appearances
by BeckyBoo1188
Summary: Just pure and simple Dean smut. Was bored one night and this is the result


I was sitting at the local bar, downing my 5th double shot of Jack. I scanned through the crowd and my eyes met with his. He was the ABSOLUTE last person I expected to see, but at the same time I couldn't help the smile that crept its way onto my face. Turning back toward to the barkeep and motioning for 2 more double Jacks; I heard the stool beside me slide out, already knowing it was him sliding into the seat. Just then the bartender sat my shots down on the bar. Without hesitation, I grabbed one, slugging it back effortlessly.

Reaching for the second, he grabbed my arm gently "Are you trying to give yourself alcohol poisoning or just black out?" he laughed, his green eyes shining like emeralds. I laughed back before I could control it.

"Maybe a little bit of both." I joked. His hold on me slacked slightly, allowing me to grab my remaining shot and down it.

"Well I guess it's a good thing I'm here to babysit you then." he told me, his lips curling up into that irresistible yet cocky ass smirk. My liquor buzz in effect, but I still scoft without missing a beat, "I don't need a babysitter. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself in case you haven't noticed." His eyes scanning me up and down appreciatively.

"Yeah I can see that." he responded, his tongue darting out to wet his full lips, almost lustfully. At the motion, butterflies enveloped my stomach, chills ran up my spine and I could feel the blood rush across my face as I blushed.

"You get a good enough look?" I joked. I wasn't gonna let him render me speechless. He leaned in close as if to tell me a secret, letting his breath feather over my neck.

"Not yet. But I bet I will later." His tongue licking the shell of my ear. I shivered this time, the feel of his tongue on my skin leaving me wanting for more.

'Oh no way.' I mentally scolded myself. 'He is not gonna win.' I threw money down on the counter, standing to grab my jacket. I stumbled, the effects of the alcohol fully setting in. Luckily, he caught me effortlessly.

I giggled, "Ok babysitter. You wanna give me a ride home?" He laughed at my childish antics. His arm still wrapped firmly around my waist to steady me.

"Yeah. I guess so. All in a nights work right?" He grabbed his leather jacket from the chair back and led me out the door. I pulled away, heading towards my car when he grabbed my hand leading me back toward the impala.

"No princess. I ain't leaving baby here. Your car will be ok." He opened the passenger side door for me, ushering me in. I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest and frowned at him. All he could do was laugh at me. The ride back to Dad's was rather quiet and quick. Once again, he came over to my side, opening the door for me. Even being as kind as to hold his hand out for me to take, which I excepted gratefully. We walked across the scrapyard without a problem until we came to the porch steps. I glance up to the top, laughing loudly. He looked at me like I was crazy as I started to crawl up the stairs.

"Oh my God, really?" he laughed from behind me, hands on my hips, making sure I didn't fall.

"Gotta get up there. I can make it." I said determined to do it myself. At the door, he took the keys from me and opened it. I stumbled over the threshold over to the couch and plopped down exhausted.

"Oh no princess, you're not gonna pass out here." I just smiled and shook my head yes. He picked me up bridal style, carrying me up the stairs to my room and laid me down gently.

"Can you help me with my pajamas?" I asked. He shook his head and walked over to my dresser grabbing my oversized nightshirt. I plopped back on the bed, the alcohol completely taking over my body.

"Come on princess. I need you to atleast sit up." he told me. I struggled but managed to sit up, just barely. I lifted my arms for him to remove my tank top. Leaving me in just my bra. He took in a deep breath. Heat rushed across my face and I knew he was enjoying the view. I didn't even realize I had unhooked my bra and let it fall until I heard him gasp again. I instantly fell back on the bed, unable to hold myself up any longer. Suddenly his warm mouth was on my breast, kissing it tenderly. Then it was my turn to gasp for breath as his mouth and skillful tongue met with my hardened nipple. His hand coming up to pay attention the other.

He stopped suddenly, looking at me seriously. "Are you ok with this? If you're not I can stop. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done anything without asking first."

"You're fine darlin'. I've always had a crush on you. You should have known that." I slurred. An ear to ear grin came across his face as he lowered his mouth back to my sensitive flesh. My eyes rolled back into my head as a sudden wave of wetness made its way between my thighs. His lips abruptly left the one nipple, now lavishing the other in equal attention. Somehow, someway I was suddenly brought out of my alcohol induced haze and fully aware of what was actually happening. This was actually happening. It's not just a dream. This was better than I could have ever imagined. I snaked my hand down to his already hard and pulsating member, caressing it through the material of his jeans. He moaned against my breast, which encouraged another moan from me. My hand clumsily fiddling its way from his groin to his belt, unbuckling it and unbuttoning them. His lips made their way to my neck, sucking it hard, leaving his mark on me, while also assisting in pulling his jeans and boxers off in one swift motion. My hands roamed his muscular back as his fingers moved to undo and slide my jeans and panties off as well. His lips attacked mine hungrily and all I could do was moan into him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked again. This time I just nodded in response.

"Good, cuz I've wanted this for the longest time." Somewhere this surge of energy sparked through me and I managed to push him down onto the bed and climb on top of him.

"There's something I've been dying to do forever." I placed a gentle kiss on his lips, then drifted, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses down his chest and stomach. I made my way to his budging member and blew a stream of hot breath on it. Which seemed to spring him more to life if possible. Slowly I licked my way from the tip to the base and made my way back up, swirling my tongue around the head before taking him fully into my mouth inch by inch, then repeating the process. One hand holding onto his hard shaft, the other cupping his sac, massaging gently. In a matter of minutes, I felt his balls tighten under my touch as he groaned loudly.

"Oh babe, I'm gonna cum." he tried to warn as he busted, coming all down my throat. I swallowed all he had to offer, sucking him clean as he tried to regain his breath while looking me dead in the eyes.

"Ok princess, my turn." he said huskily. He pushed me over and inched his way down my body. Soft kisses and licks here and there. He licked my slit completely, making me shudder in pleasure. Slowly, his tongue circled around my clit, making me cry out, hands fisting in the sheets. He inserted one finger at first, testing my wetness, then another pumping them gently making me arch my back off the bed. His lips encircled my clit sucking roughly. I felt the fire start in my stomach and spread outward, my toes curled and I came for him, screaming his name. He crawled back up my body and kissed me deeply. I tasted myself on him just as he did himself on me. His hand reaching down between us, angling his ready to go again cock to my dripping wet center.

"You ready for me baby?" he whispered into my ear as he entered me. I moaned loudly, my pussy stretching, trying to accommodate his massive size. He really didn't give me much time to get used to his huge cock before thrusting in fast and deep. I cried out in pleasure and pain which seemed to drive him more. He thrusted and rolled his hips and I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking my ankles behind this back. Every time he pushed in, I rolled back.

"Oh my god baby. That's it. Push me in deeper." he told me panting hard.

"Put my legs on your shoulder." I demanded him which he eagerly complied, rearranging and thrusting in hilt deep.

"Oh my God. Oh my God." I cried. He was hitting something inside me I'd never felt before.

"You're so tight princess. I'm not gonna be able to hold out much longer."

"Oh yeah, cum for me baby." I egged him on. He just thrusted harder and faster, pushing me over the edge. He came seconds later. I laid my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal which lulled me into a sex induced sleep. Just before completely nodding out I hear him say, "I love you baby. I always have." I smiled to myself. "I love you too Dean." I said before sleep completely overtook me.


End file.
